


Three's Not A Crowd

by GsSecretPornStash



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, IM A SINNER, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Self-Insert, Smut, So is Gerard - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys, Vibrators, bottom!Gerard, frank is hot, reader porn, reader smut, this is rly good, yeah read this its hot af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GsSecretPornStash/pseuds/GsSecretPornStash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard had always been dominant with you when you hooked up, so that's really what made it surprising to see him getting pinned down and fucked by his best friend. You can't help but stay to watch. What happens when Frank notices?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Not A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joohoneys_tummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohoneys_tummy/gifts).



> Enjoy! I am always happy to write requests!

You and Gerard had a thing. It wasn’t, like, a _thing_ , you weren’t exclusive or anything, but ever since you joined the crew on the Taste of Chaos tour the two of you had been fucking pretty regularly. Backstage, behind the buses, in the bunks—wherever, he was _always_ rough with you, dominant and demanding, and you just adored it. It was that more than any commitment between the two of you that made it such a shock to glimpse into the My Chem bus and see him pinned down and getting fucked in the ass by his best friend.

On instinct you ducked away to hide behind the door, but you couldn’t quite tear your eyes away from the scene before you.

Gerard’s pale skin was practically glowing in the dim light. He was on his back, with both of his wrists captured in one of Frank’s hands and held above his head. His legs were spread wantonly wide and his back arched needily into every touch as Frank thrusted into him. He barely suppressed his obscene whimpers, moans, and curses. You couldn’t see his expression clearly but you could already picture the way his eyelashes fluttered and the way his eyebrows were drawn up in desperation.

Frank, on the other hand, was facing you, and he wore an intense expression, never taking his eyes off of Gerard below him. He was quieter, whispered words and grunts spilling out of his open mouth. He was shiny with sweat, and it made his tattoos stand out even brighter. The skin on his neck and collarbones that wasn’t covered with said tattoos was covered with angry red hickeys. His free hand gripped Gerard’s hip for leverage as he pounded into him, rough but steady.

You knew you should turn around, stop watching, and leave, like, _immediately,_ because at literally any second one of them could look up and catch you watching them like a creep, but some other illogical part of your brain made you stay frozen.

“ _Frank_ ,” Gerard let out a high-pitched whine, and Frank growled, and  _oh_ , there you felt yourself get wet and hot and you knew you were done for.

Frank hoisted Gerard’s hips up off of the bed and went in harder, and Gerard moaned loudly, scrambling to wrap his legs around Frank’s back to push him in closer. You felt your breathing grow heavier and spared a quick glance behind you to make sure no one else was going to try to come into the bus before bringing your hand up to rub at your tits through your shirt, trying to ease the discomfort of the hardness of your nipples poking through your clothing.

Frank released Gerard’s wrists but they remained in place as Frank tangled his hand into Gerard’s hair and yanked him into a fiery kiss. Judging from the way Gerard’s fingers twitched forward before stilling, you could tell that he was forcing himself to keep them obediently above his head.

You sighed quietly, both due to lust and due to resignation to the situation at hand, and trailed your fingers down to stroke yourself through your shorts.

“Harder, Frank, fucking use me!” Gerard pleaded as soon as their lips broke apart with a smacking sound. His voice came out broken and desperate.

“Is that what you want?” Frank panted, slowing down, and Gerard whimpered, shoving his hips down on Frank, but Frank grabbed his waist to stop him.

“Yes, please Frank, _fuck me_ , please,” Gerard let out a sob.

“Slut,” Frank chuckled, but ultimately he did as Gerard asked.

The sound of moans and skin on skin was overwhelming, not to mention the _smell_ , the smell of sex covering the normal tour bus grime. You couldn’t help but slip your fingers inside your shorts and panties to touch yourself properly.

Gerard was writhing under Frank as he fucked him brutally, and you watched with wide eyes and quick fingers as Frank lifted one hand from Gerard’s hip and trailed it up to where he closed it around Gerard’s throat. Gerard’s moans were choked back slightly and his hands flew up to scratch at Frank’s back as he arched into him.

You were blown away--and so _incredibly_ turned on. How could this be the same Gerard that once gagged you with his tie and fucked you in an empty venue bathroom? It didn’t make sense, but you definitely were not complaining at all.

You thought you were doing a good job of being quiet, but evidently not, since as soon as a moan left your mouth, you realized you had been loud, way too loud, when Frank snapped his eyes up to meet yours. Instead of the shock or disgust or even embarrassment that you had been expecting to see in his expression, Frank flicked his hair out of his face, not even faltering in his thrusts, and fucking _smirked_ at you.

He released the pressure on Gerard’s throat and Gerard immediately gasped for breath and then moaned Frank’s name deeply.

“Gerard, what do you want?” Frank grunted out.

“Please, please Frank, fuck me, fuck me as hard as you can, let me cum, please!”

Frank’s hips started to stutter forward more irregularly and he cursed. Gerard, encouraged, continued to moan and beg filthily.

“Cum inside me, baby, don’t stop fucking me, please, so close, so _so_ close, ah!”

“Shit, Gerard!” Frank moaned, and then he was coming, not slowing his movements until he was spent.

Gerard wiggled and whimpered little pleads, reaching down to touch himself, but Frank batted his hands away.

“Please, please, can I cum, please?” Gerard begged, slightly incoherent as he arched on the bed, breathing heavily.

“No, it’s not your turn now,” Frank said, looking up at you and meeting your eyes again darkly. You gulped.

“What?” Gerard panted, moving his hips as if to get friction from the very air around his throbbing cock.

Frank pulled out slowly and Gerard let out a long whine.

“Y/N,” Frank called out, and Gerard twisted his head around, noticing you for the first time.

“Shit,” Gerard breathed. You could relate.

“Come here,” Frank commanded, and you almost stumbled into the room but regained your balance just in time. Frank walked up to you, and his eyes were clouded with lust as he trailed them up and down your body and face. He carefully wrapped his fingers around the wrist of the hand you had been touching yourself with, and lifted it up to his lips. He sucked two of your fingers into his mouth, tasting you, and you gasped.

“Gerard,” Frank said, never taking his eyes off you, “How’d you like to see me fuck your girltoy?”

“Holy shit,” Gerard whined, and Frank smirked.

“You want this?” Frank asked you; his expression and tone were teasing but you could see in his eyes that he was serious.

“Yeah, yes, please,” you gulped, and Frank grinned.

“Don’t touch yourself,” he said, turning to face Gerard again, “and don’t cum until I say you can.”

With that, he pushed you back onto the couch next to Gerard and left the room. Your mind was reeling, and you had no idea what to make of the situation other than your own lust and need. Fortunately Gerard was too far gone to try to make conversation with you, because you had no idea what you would have said to him. It didn’t really matter anyway, because before you knew it Frank had returned, this time with things in hand.

The first item he had was a pair of handcuffs, which he dangled in front of Gerard almost tauntingly. Gerard whimpered but held his wrists up obediently to be cuffed.

“Don’t want you to be too tempted,” Frank chuckled, and Gerard shifted his hips, shooting Frank a dark look.

“Now, you,” Frank turned to you and his smile was almost wicked in the dim light of the bus, “Strip, Y/N.”

Gerard gasped and turned his head to the side to watch as you undressed with trembling hands. When you were finally completely naked, you laid back on the couch next to Gerard and waited, unsure what to do next.

Frank smiled, looking over you appraisingly before doing the same to Gerard.

“Look at you two,” Frank said, his voice husky, “my sluts, laid out for me.”

In response, Gerard moaned, his eyes falling shut, and you spread your legs wider.

Frank revealed the second item he had retrieved from the other room. It was some sort of dildo, pink and big, and both you and Gerard moaned at the sight. Frank simply smirked and took in a breath through his nose as if he were inhaling the lust and power he had under his control at that moment.

Frank stared intently down at you as he trailed the tip of the toy across your thighs, closer and closer to your center. The light touch made you shiver and you were hyper-aware of the sensation of everything touching you, from the dildo to the leather of the couch to the burn of Gerard’s sweaty skin when he squirmed enough to bump into you.

Locking eyes with you Frank pressed the toy over your heat, pushing it past your lips and resting it on your clit. You gasped and shifted your hips.  Frank was completely still, and even the barest amount of stimulation was making you moan.

Then, he smirked at you with a devilish knowingness in his eyes and fluidly dropped to his knees between your parted legs. You had little time to admire the image of Frank kneeling there with you before you were overcome with a new sensation. Frank’s smirk cracked into a full-on grin as you threw your head back and groaned loudly, for this wasn’t just a dildo, it was a fucking _vibrator_ , and there was no way you were going to last long.

“You like that, baby? Little slut?” Frank asked, and you gasped out a, “yes, more, please, more,” and rocked your hips back against the toy. Frank didn’t pick up the pace, though, just rubbing at you slowly and softly, on a low vibration setting, and with the look on his face he knew exactly how much he was driving you crazy.

Eventually his strokes became longer until he pushed the vibrator inside of you, still moving gently, and you could just cry, because at the same time as each action felt overwhelming it was also never enough to let anything build.

“Keep your legs open,” Frank said absently, his eyes trained on where the toy was disappearing inside of you, and you groaned, spreading your legs wider as commanded. One of them bumped into Gerard’s legs on accident and the look on his face was pained when his cock twitched. You wanted to touch him, but you knew Frank wouldn’t have that, at least not yet, and what you _really_ wanted was for Frank to stop fucking teasing you already so you needed to follow orders.

He bumped the vibration setting up a couple notches and you sighed in pleasure. He pulled out and moved the dildo back to rubbing your clit, and everything felt so slick and warm and _good_ that you finally felt something stirring and building inside of you.

“Fuck yeah, just like that, Frankie, please, yes,” you whined, and in response he turned the vibrations up even more and you cursed.

“Don’t come,” he commanded, and you gasped, eyes flying open, because you weren’t sure if you could grant him that, not with the way the toy was vibrating perfectly on your clit.

“I can’t--I--”

“You can,” Frank interrupted, “and you will.” He pushed your legs open with his free hand and nestled his shoulders between them so you couldn’t close them and turned the setting on the toy impossibly higher. You writhed against it, unable to stop yourself, because you knew the movement would only bring you closer to your climax and to disobeying, but your body couldn’t seem to do anything else.

“Don’t cum.”

“I’m--”

“Don’t cum,” Frank repeated, and took the toy away from you suddenly, pulling you sharply back from the brink of your orgasm. You let out a broken moan that sounded more like a sob.

From beside you you heard pleading and remembered that Gerard was lying there just as desperate as you were. You wondered what it would feel like to have as much control as Frank did in that moment.

Frank’s next actions didn’t even register until you felt the vibrator inside of you again and something cool and wet on your clit. Frank’s tongue worked you expertly and he moved the toy in and out of you with a coordination he must have learned from his many years playing guitar. Every once in a while, on the upstrokes of an absolutely divine circular motion Frank was making with his lips and tongue on your clit, you could feel the cool metal of his lip ring pressing against you.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” you cursed, watching Frank as he ate you out, eyes closed intently and his free hand pressing fingerprint bruises into your hip.

“I’m gonna cum, let me cum, please, please,” you begged, nearly in tears from your desperation and pleasure, and Frank opened his eyes and looked up at you, not pausing his motions. His nod would have been imperceptible if you hadn’t been making eye contact, but it was all you needed before you were cumming on his tongue and on the vibrator.

Frank fucked you through your orgasm, not even removing the device once you were oversensitive and twitchy. Finally he pulled it out, turning it off and tossing it away, you didn’t notice where. He kissed your inner thighs gently before standing up.

Then you noticed that he was fully hard again, and you felt your body start to pay attention again now that you had come down from your orgasm.

Gerard next to you was pulling against the handcuffs, whining softly and squirming as always. Frank leaned over to him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he undid the restraints.

“Me? Me? Me? Frank, ah--” Gerard was babbling, and you could definitely understand the way he had just lost it, not being touched this whole time after Frank fucked him.

“Yes, you, baby. You’ve been good,” Frank confirmed, brushing back Gerard’s sweaty hair. Gerard leaned into the touch and moaned.

“Please, please, make me cum.”

Frank’s eyes flicked over to you.

“You heard him, Y/N. Make him cum. On your knees, in front of him. You’re going to suck him off real nicely while I fuck you from behind, how’s that sound?”

You couldn’t get on your knees fast enough, and you may or may not have let out a few embarrassing noises in your lust-clouded state. Frank laughed.

“Eager, are we?”

You couldn’t be bothered to pretend to be cool or coy at this point.

“Yes, yes, please, fuck me Frank,” you said, and without further ado, wrapped your lips around the leaking tip of Gerard’s cock. Gerard’s entire body jerked forward and he very nearly kneed you in the face, but it was worth it for the familiar salty taste on your tongue and the familiar high-pitched moans piercing the air.

Frank’s hands settled on your hips and you purposefully groaned loudly, knowing the vibrations would go straight through Gerard’s cock. Without hesitating Frank pushed into you, and you felt some of your own wet juices escape around him down your thigh. His pace started out steady, but as he started to fuck deeper and harder, you mirrored him with Gerard, taking him deeper into your throat and rubbing the underside of his cock with your tongue.

Running on instinct you reached forward and pushed your finger into Gerard, and you knew you made the right call when his moans raised an octave in pitch and his cock throbbed in your mouth. You whimpered when you realized that you were feeling Frank’s sticky cum in Gerard’s ass with your finger.

Your whole body was bouncing with the force of Frank’s thrusts and each time he pushed forward you were unavoidably made to take more of Gerard’s cock down your throat. You were surprised Gerard had even held out for this long, because you were certainly approaching your second orgasm. That thought didn’t last long, because as soon as you crooked your finger in search of Gerard’s prostate, he was practically screaming out a curse and cumming down your throat.

“Shit, shit,” Frank cursed behind you, and you pulled off of Gerard slowly, almost dazedly. Cum drizzled down your chin, and Gerard’s eyes rolled back when he saw you and he collapsed back into the couch, spent.

“Fuck me, Frank, please,” you gasped, planting your hands on the floor for balance and arching your back.

“Fucking slut,” Frank growled, fucking you the hardest yet, and you bit your lip as you felt your orgasm fast approaching.

Frank spit down on your ass and used it to push one of his fingers inside of you and you lost it, cumming for the second time for Frank.

You started to lose track of how long Frank continued to fuck you; you wouldn’t mind it if he never stopped. But, it wasn’t a disappointment when his rhythm became sloppy and harsh and he spit curses at you before pulling out and striping your arched back with his cum.

After he finished you collapsed down onto your front, trying to catch your breath, and Frank dropped down exhaustedly beside you. Gerard’s breathing had evened out, and even in his half-asleep state he moved down off of the bench to stroke your hair.

After a minute, Frank got up and walked the few feet over to the kitchen area of the bus and came back with warm water and towels to clean everyone up.

“How do you feel?” He asked, both to you and Gerard presumably. His voice was raspy.

“Fantastic,” you said, at the same time as Gerard said, “Wonderful.”

Frank smiled.

“I agree,” he said, and quietly helped the two of you put clothing on and relocate to the bunks. One bunk was definitely not spacious enough for three people to lie comfortably, but you three wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

“This should always happen,” you remarked sleepily, eyes drifting shut.

“I agree,” Frank and Gerard said in unison, and Frank giggled.

“Hell yeah,” you murmured, and with your two boys on either side of you, you couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think, and/or any requests! I will write pretty much anything!


End file.
